Fun in Gym Class
by NoodleFan101
Summary: What happens when the boys are helping out in Mindy's Gym Class and Mindy just so happens to have a too small Gym Kit on that is rather flattering? Read on to find out about all the fun! This is just a little idea I came up with. A little bit of DaveXMindy :D I JUST REALIZED THIS ALL SOUNDS VERY DIRTY... It's not xD Ahahaha


**Hello you! I hope you're okay :3**

**So today I was feeling in a fanfic mood xD SOOOO, I decided to give you guys something :D**

**enjoy!**

***BTW THE CHARACTER CALLED IMOGEN IS LITERALLY JUST A FILL IN***

* * *

I hate Gym.

Mindy had already had a pretty crap day, but then it got to Gym Class and it was about to become a whole lot worse.

"Shit." Mindy whispered to herself finding out that she had picked up the wrong Gym Kit, she had picked up her kit from a few years ago.

"Imogen! I've picked up the wrong Kit, Do you have a spare?" She shouted towards her friend.

"I don't, sorry" Imogen said whilst searching through her bag.

"Fuck, what am I gunna do?"

"Well you could try it on, It might fit okay?"

After putting on her Gym kit she came out of the toilet that she had got changed it. She was wearing a white vest shirt that was incredibly tight with navy blue shorts that were very shirt.

"I look like a fucking idiot!" Mindy shouted.

"No offence, but you kinda look like a Hooker, Mindy" Imogen said trying not to laugh.

"Well I do try!" Mindy said sarcastically. "It's this or getting a detention and I really don't wanna sit in a detention with Mrs Stones, I will end up killing her!" Imogen laughed at Mindy's comment, but little did she know that Mindy could actually Kill her if needs be.

Mindy and Imogen walked into the Gym and they knew people were staring by the fact that everyone went silent. They both sat down together at the back by themselves.

"Dude, Everyone is staring at you" Imogen whispered.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Mindy whispered angrily.

Mindy could hear all the girls in the class talking about her and calling her a whore. The Gym teacher Miss Archer then came in and told all the girls to settle down, she then went on to explain that they would be playing basketball and carried on talking until something she said interested Mindy.

"Also, for this lesson 3 _Kind _boy offered to help me in this lesson after I caught them reading comic books in my class."

_"It can't be..." _Mindy thought to herself.

"Say Hello to Dave, Marty and Todd"

"You're fucking kidding me right!?" Mindy said to Imogen.

"Apparently not!"

Then the trio all walked into the class together trying not to bring any attention to themselves.

"Now everyone get into pairs and do the passing sequence i just showed you" Miss Archer said.

"Fuck, I can't let those guys see me like this? I look like a giant slut!" Mindy said standing behind Imogen.

"Look, I'm sure they wont even give a crap if you just tell them what happened." Imogen reassured Mindy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

Mindy and Imogen than began doing the work.

"Yo Dave?! Is that Mindy?" Marty said.

"Er yeah? I think it is" Todd said seeing Mindy.

"Mindy's kit is quite nice don't you think?" Marty said to Dave.

"What do you mean?" Dave said confused.

"Look at her, It's rather flattering don't you think"

"Hey guys, what we talking abo- HOLY FUCK IS THAT MINDY?" Todd said noticing Mindy.

"Yeah, she looks good don't you think?" Marty said.

"Better than good, she looks mighty fine!" Todd said shocked.

"GUYS SHE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT" Dave said still staring at Mindy.

"Man she looks hot... I didn't think of Mindy in that way until now but.. damn and her friend isn't too bad." Todd said.

"DUDE! We're talking about Mindy!, She is like a kid" Dave said.

"First, She doesn't really act or look like a child especially with that body and second, Mindy would beat you up if she heard you calling her a kid" Marty noted.

Dave knew he was right, Mindy was now growing up and was a little girl anymore.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Dave had found. himself staring at Mindy's breasts.

Mindy had begun to notice the guys staring at her.

"Imogen, are they looking at me?" Mindy said.

"Erm, they might be?"

"SHIT. They are coming over" Mindy shouted.

"Hey there girls!" Todd said putting his arms around both of the girls.

"Er hey... This is my friend Imogen by the way"

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Imogen said in a friendly tone.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too!" Todd said in a slick voice whilst Dave and Marty rolled their eyes.

"So are you guys actually doing the work?" Dave said.

"Yeah because we don't wanna end up like you 3 cocksuckers." Mindy laughed. "Oh yeah and if you're all wondering about my kit, I picked up my old one by accident so don't take the piss" Mindy explained.

"We all think you look fine Mindy, Great even." Marty replied.

"Anyway show us how you are getting on with your work." Dave said.

Mindy and Imogen showed the sequence they had learned.

"Okay great but just one things" Todd said.

Todd walked over and stood behind Mindy and placed his hands on Mindy's hips and moved the position she was stood in and smiled at Dave and Marty.

"Idiot." Dave whispered to Marty.

"Complete Idiot." Marty replied.

"Now try" Todd said and so they did.

"Yeah that's great thanks." Mindy replied.

"One second, we'll be right back" Dave said whilst pulling Todd with and Marty.

"DUDE?! What the hell are you doing" Dave shouted.

"Making good use of a good situation" Todd said whilst smirking.

"You can't just suddenly go and touch all over Mindy!" Marty said.

"I wasn't touching all over her body, it was just her hips" Todd defended.

"You're such a fucking idiot Todd" Dave said when Todd just shrugged his shoulders.

Seeing Todd act this way around Mindy had annoyed Dave, but why did it? It's not like Dave was dating her, or even had feelings for her, all he knew was that he didn't like it but maybe 2 can play at that game...


End file.
